Of Sunshine and Princes
by AnimeaObsessed
Summary: After Prompto notices that Noct seems a little down, he checks up on him to make sure he's okay. What comes next is more than a pleasant surprise.


Of Sunshine and Princes

It seemed like the typical day. Drive around in the Regalia, kill some things, and then move on. Ride the chocobos cross country, then stop in some dingy little town or at a camp to eat, and then try to relax for the night. Normally, the routine didn't bother much, but tonight, Noctis was restless.

It was something Prompto had noticed a lot over the past few weeks. Noctis seemed to get more and more restless, as if the constant fighting and travelling was getting boring. Personally, Prompto loved it, as it was a way for him to get tons of awesome photos, and he loved seeing the new places they went to and photographing the different creatures they came across.

Noctis, however, seemed to be tiring of it all. Prompto couldn't be sure why, but he noticed it in the anxious way that Noctis paced at night or bounced his legs when seated at camp. He didn't understand it, but he wanted to help. He hated seeing his best friend uncomfortable and not knowing what to do to help made him feel worse about it.

So, he waited. He waited until a night that Ignis and Gladio went on an ingredient run and left the two of them alone. He knew Noctis would be more open with him when the other two weren't around, and if he was going to help the prince at all, he needed to make sure he could get an honest answer out of him.

When the night finally came, he left Noctis to sit around the fire for about twenty minutes, making sure that Ignis and Gladio had enough time to be out of ear shot. In the meantime, he cleaned his guns, and when he finished he finally departed the security of the tent and plopped into the chair next to the gloomy prince.

"Hey Noct, you okay?" he asked, crossing his legs and holding onto his knees as he looked over at the dark-haired man. Currently, starry blue eyes stared intently into the fire, face drawn into an unreadable expression. At first, Noctis didn't speak, let alone acknowledge Prompto. Just when the blond was sure he wasn't going to get a response, Noct finally spoke up.

"I don't know," he said simply, his leg starting to bounce a little. Prompto frowned, wanting to reach out and hug his friend as the other shifted and looked up to finally face him. "I've just… Got a lot on my mind I guess."

"I believe that," Prompto said with a nod, hoping he was coming across as sincere. "Anything you wanna talk about? Maybe just to get it off your chest?" Noctis watched him for a moment before looking away again and giving a slight shrug.

"I dunno," he said honestly, pulling one leg up onto his chair and letting the other simply hang. Prompto waited for him to continue. "I just… Some of it, I'm not even sure where to start…"

"Like the crap with the Empire and stuff?" Prom asked, tilting his head a bit. Noctis nodded.

"Yeah, like that. The other stuff…" He trailed off, leaving Prompto curious.

"What other stuff?" He paused for a moment, then smirked a tiny bit. "Do you have a crush or something that you haven't told us about?" Noctis' head whipped up in surprise and he blushed slightly, before looking away and hiding behind his hair without answering. That prompted the blond to grin wide. "You do, don't you?!"

"Hush!" Noctis finally snapped, crossing his arms. "Yes, there's someone I'm interested in, but I doubt they would even feel the same," he said with a sigh. Prompto frowned, not wanting his best friend to be sad or even rejected.

"Well, what's she like?" Prompto asked. Noctis sighed and for a moment didn't say anything.

"Well, _he's_ -" he didn't get much further than that before Prompto interrupted again.

"Wait, he?" Prom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're gay?" Noctis sighed and shook his head.

"No. He's… He's the only guy I've ever liked like that," he explained. "Otherwise, I've only ever liked girls." Prompto nodded in understanding.

"Oh, right. Sorry, anyway, continue," he said. Noctis nodded and then took a deep breath.

"He's… Honestly, he's like… He's pure… And warm, just like the sunlight," Noctis said, smiling fondly as he looked into the fire. "I'd probably be lost without him… He means everything to me, but… I don't know how to tell him… Or if I even should." When he paused Prompto frowned, seeing the indecision clearly in Noct's eyes.

"Why wouldn't you?" Prompto asked, concerned.

"I just… Don't want to lose him. I don't know he would feel about any of this, and I'm… Terrified that I could fuck everything up between us, and… I already don't have a lot of people I'm close to… I don't want to lose anyone," Noctis said, finally looking up into Prompto's eyes, the fear and worry clear in his eyes. Prompto shook his head and gave Noctis a look he hoped was reassuring.

"Noct, you're an amazing guy," he said. "Even if he doesn't feel the same, he won't hate for how you feel. I don't think it's possible for someone you're close to, to hate you." Noct snorted a little.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, seriously. Prompto nodded quickly.

"Yeah, totally! You don't look it at first glance, but anyone who knows you knows that you're really caring and compassionate, and you're funny. And not only that, we all know how sheltered you were growing up, and I can't imagine anyone wanting to make you isolated again." Noctis looked down again when he finished, before looking back up.

"You really think I should just tell him?" he asked, taking a deep breath when Prompto nodded.

"You'll never know if you don't try," he said honestly, relaxing against the back of his chair. Noctis gave a small nodded, looking back at the fire before he spoke again.

"It's you." At first, Prompto didn't react. He was too surprised to. To begin with, he didn't think he heard correctly, but after giving his brain a few moments to process what had just come out of Noct's mouth his eyes widened considerably and he felt his heart start racing.

"You're… Serious, right?" He finally whispered after an awkward and prolonged silence that had seemed to last an eternity. Noctis' head snapped up to Prompto, that same anxiety from before in his eyes.

"Y-Yes," he choked out, feeling like he couldn't breathe. Prompto continued to stare at him for what felt like forever before he noticed tears falling from the blond's eyes, and he started to feel alarmed.

"P-Prom, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, unsure what to do with himself. His alarm turned to confusion when Prompto laughed lightly, a small smile appearing on his face as he reached up to wipe his tears.

"I don't know why I'm crying," he said, sniffing as he tried to reign it in. "I'm just… Really happy to hear you say that." Noctis stared at him like he had grown another head before he started laughing, gaining Prompto's own chuckles to the small chorus of laughter.

"I should have known," he said, unable to do anything other than smile at the blond he cared about so deeply. Prompto's own grin rivaled that of the sunlight, making Noctis feel so warm and loved he didn't know how to handle it. He raised an eyebrow when Prompto grabbed onto his hand, that eyebrow falling back into a normal position when the blond laced their fingers together.

"So, you like me too, huh?" Noctis finally asked, smiling when Prompto let out a chuckle.

"How could I not?" he asked. "You were my first friend." He paused for a moment or two before continuing. "I've had a hard time making and keeping friends too," he admitted, looking down for a moment before looking back up. "But you've always meant more to me than just a normal friend, ya know?" Noctis nodded, giving his own slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. You know, I think the reason I warmed up to you so fast was because you were the first person to not treat me like a prince," Noct admitted. Prompto laughed.

"Why should I?" Prompto asked, smirking. "I mean, you hardly ever act like a prince." Noctis laughed a bit at that.

"I suppose that's true," he admitted, smirking slightly. He then got up, still holding Prompto's hand and pulled the blond up. "Come on, I wanna go stretch out in the tent." Prompto nodded, following him in there and kicking some of his gun cleaning stuff out of the way, kicking his shoes off as Noctis did the same.

After that, both stretched out, Noctis pulling Prompto close to him. Prom blushed lightly but nuzzled Noctis happily, basking in the prince's warmth. Noct chuckled in response and kissed the blond's head.

"I love you, Prom," he said softly, closing his eyes as he rested his head against his partners.

"I love you too, Noct," Prompto said, shifting his head to look into Noctis' eyes as they opened in response to Prom's shift. They watched each other's eyes for a moment before Noctis leaned forward and closed the distance between them, kissing Prompto softly.

The blond melted right into it, his arms sliding up and around Noctis' neck, and one of his legs hooking over Noct's hip. The prince hooked one arm up around Prompto's back and used the other to hold himself up.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Noctis whispered breathlessly when the kiss broke. Prompto had a light blush on his cheek, but his smile radiated warmth and adoration.

"I can guess," he said, pressing his forehead against Noct's. "Probably as long as I have." Noctis couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, holding Prompto tighter to him.

"I just want you to be mine forever," he whispered, taking comfort in the blond's contented sigh.

"I know," he said, pausing for a moment. "Me too, Noct." Both guys pulled their heads back to look into each other's eyes for a moment, before Noctis kissed Prompto again, this time with a fiery hunger he had never exhibited before. The blond didn't seem to mind, however, and was content to kiss back, not flinching at all when Noctis' hand moved lower to squeeze his ass.

"Just fucking take me, Noct. I know how long we've both wanted each other. I don't wanna wait anymore," Prompto said as he broke the kiss, his whisper hot and heavy. Noctis looked into the blond's eyes, a bit surprised, but found nothing but sincerity and desire.

"You sure?" he asked anyway, hoping against all hope that he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, I'm completely sure," Prompto said, giving a slight nod. Noctis nodded in response and kissed Prompto again, holding him tighter. Prom let out a pleased hum, nibbling on Noct's lip.

While the blond did that, Noctis shifted so he could slip one hand up Prom's shirt, rubbing the soft but toned skin underneath. Another hum resonated between the two, Prompto lowering his arms a bit so he could pull Noctis tighter against him.

Noctis let out a soft groan, pushing himself forward to grind against Prompto, who also groaned softly. It wasn't long before this small routine had both guys feeling too hot, and they both shed their shirts, discarding them to the floor of the tent.

Once both were shirtless, Noctis pushed the blond onto his back and started leaving a trail of kisses along pale skin, occasionally nibbling here and there. Prompto let out soft moans and whines, gasping lightly as Noctis made his way to one of Prompto's nipples. The blond screwed his eyes shut as Noctis closed his mouth around it, playing with it between his teeth before swirling his tongue around it.

Prompto couldn't help but moan out loud at that, feeling heat pool in his nether regions. His jeans were starting to feel restrictive, and he gripped the floor of the tent.

"N-Noct," he moaned, his words turning into a desperate whine. "P-Please, t-touch me…" Noctis paused, looking up at Prompto in surprise, noticing how Prompto's face was flushed red. He then smirked.

"If that's what you want," he said, sitting up and scooting back so he could undo and slip Prompto's jeans off of him. Prom gave an audible sigh of relief as his dick sprang free of its confines. "Damn, Prompto," Noctis said, chuckling. The blond blushed lightly, before groaning as Noctis ran his fingers over Prom's engorged member.

"F-Fuck N-Noct," he was trembling slightly, the throbbing ache of his dick making his mind mushy. Noctis smirked wider, before shifting so that he was lying between Prompto's legs. He wrapped his arms around the other's legs, and Prompto's eyes widened when Noctis leaned his head forward to lick the precum off his tip. He shuddered at the feeling, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head, as he let out a needy whine.

Noctis chuckled, his smirk widening. "What was that, Prom?" he asked teasingly. He licked Prompto's tip again to continue teasing him, grinning when the blond groaned in frustration.

"Noctis, please," he whined, running his hands through his own hair to distract himself. "Stop teasing me." Noctis let out a soft chuckle.

"Fine, fine," he said, though Prompto could hear how amused he was. Before he could speak up to call him an ass; however, Noctis leaned up again to take Prompto all the way into his mouth. The blond gasped in surprise, which quickly melted into a deep moan as Noctis started sucking on him, his grip on the blond's thighs tight to keep him from squirming too much.

"Oh, fuck," Prompto whimpered, overcome by the pleasure that surged through his body. He didn't know what to do with his hands, which little to nothing in the tent for him to grip, so he ended up pulling on his own hair to keep his hands busy, as Noctis continued to bob and suck on Prompto's dick.

Every so often, Noctis let out a little hum, resulting in a shudder rocking through Prompto's body. He kept going until he felt like Prompto was about to burst, then he stopped, popping off his dick audibly, and earning a frustrated whine.

"Nooooct," he groaned, lifting his head to look at the chuckling prince.

"What? Did you honestly think you were going to get to have all the fun?" he asked. He started undoing his own jeans, causing Prompto to blush deeply and nod in understanding.

"O-Oh, right," he said, giving a nervous chuckle. Noctis chuckled at that, finding it cute before he pulled Prompto up, kissing him hard. The blond melted into it and whined a little when it broke.

"Get on your hands and knees," Noctis instructed as he finally got his jeans off and kicked them away. Prompto swallowed hard but did as the prince said, focusing on his breathing as he heard Noct dig around in some of the bags behind him.

"Come on, Gladio, I know you have some in here," he heard Noctis muttering as he rummaged through what Prom assumed was Gladio's bag. "Ah, there you are, you little shit."

"What were you looking for?" he asked, unable to see much when he looked back over his shoulder as Noctis turned back to the blond. His hands were too low for him to see, but he could hear a soft pop and then a small squirting sound. It made his stomach flip with anxiety, until he felt one of Noct's hands rub his butt.

"That stupid bottle of lube that Gladio bought in Lestallum. I didn't think we'd need it, but obviously, I was wrong," Noctis said, squeezing one of Prompto's ass cheeks in his hand, using the other, which was slicked with the cool gel, to gently circle Prom's asshole. It made the blond shiver, but he nodded.

"Right. I should have known," he said with a breathy chuckle, his chuckle turning to a soft moan as Noctis slipped on finger inside of Prom. The blond squeezed his eyes closed, humming a bit as Noct moved the finger around, trying to get him used to it before he added a second finger.

That earned the prince a noise of slight discomfort, one which quickly shifted to pleasure as he started gently thrusting his fingers and scissoring them to stretch Prompto out. When Prompto seemed ready he added a third finger, moving the three at a decent pace to get Prompto ready.

When Noctis felt he was properly prepared he pulled the three out, earning a whine from Prompto at the sudden absence.

"Just a sec," he said, popping open the lube bottle once more to slather his own hardened dick in the gel, before dropping it and rubbing himself against Prompto's entrance. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, gripping Prompto's hips as he continued to grind against him while he waited.

"Yes!" Prompto gasped, pushing back on Noctis a bit, wanting to feel him inside again. "Noctis, please, for the love of the astrals, fuck me already!" Noctis smirked at that, before moving back just enough to position himself properly, before he pushed himself inside Prompto.

It resulted in Prompto hissing in pain and curling his head towards the floor, while Noctis rubbed his hips to try and distract him from the pain. "Breathe Prom," he whispered, keeping his voice calm. Upon hearing that, Prompto sucked in a huge lungful of air, and slowly let it out before nodding.

"Okay, go," he said, lifting his head a bit. Noctis nodded in turn, as he carefully pulled back out to his tip, before thrusting back in again. Prompto let out a strangled moan. "Haaa…"

It didn't take the prince long to find a good pace, his thrusts strong and consistent. He had Prompto muttering incoherently, his voice thinly veiled in moans. It wasn't much longer after that that Noctis found Prom's spot, sending the blond into a fog of pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Noct," he groaned, his hands clenching into fists as he had nothing else to hold onto.

"I-I know, P-Prompto…" Noctis muttered, clenching his teeth against the waves that were rolling through him.

"N-Noct." Prompto forced himself to look back at the prince, noting how beautiful he looked, even when covered in sweat and with his hair stuck to his face. "I… I w-want to cum with you," he panted, trying to focus so he didn't lose his words amidst a moan. "A-At the same time."

Noctis merely nodded in response, leaning forward a little and slipping his hand down to grip Prompto's dick. That had the blond gasping breathlessly again, before his mind went blank from the mind-numbing sensations that we're coursing through his body.

Before long, they were both nearing the edge, the hand Noctis had on Prompto's hip squeezing tightly.

"P-Prompto I-"

"N-Noct-!"

All at once, they were both cumming, the feeling like a burst of heat that rocketed through both of them. The rode the climax out together, before Noctis exhaustedly pulled himself out, both collapsing in a heap on the tent floor.

Despite their exhaustion, however, they found themselves snuggling together, a tangle of limbs as their lips met in a soft, but tired kiss.

"I love you, Prompto," Noctis whispered against the blond's lips. A lazy grin plastered itself across his face as he nuzzled Noctis lightly.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he closed his eyes. Somehow, one of them pulled a blanket over the two of them, and after that it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

When Ignis and Gladio returned that night and found the two snuggled together, all they could do was share a knowing, but please smile.


End file.
